1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display module that is deformable, a display apparatus including a driving device for deforming the display module and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display module on which an image and images are displayed. Examples of such a display apparatus include televisions (TVs) and monitors. A typical display apparatus includes a flat panel shape which can make it difficult for viewers who are not positioned directly in front of the display panel to see high quality image.
Recently, display apparatuses have been including a deformed or otherwise curved display panel so that the display panel can be viewed in a curved state. As an example of a deformed display apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1998-026754 discloses a display apparatus in which female screws are disposed at both sides of a display panel, and one male screw to which two nuts are fastened is disposed and rotated so that the display panel can be deformed in an arc shape. This arc-shaped display panel allows for viewers who are not positioned directly in front of the display to view a better quality image.